Escape from the Elder God Chamber
Walkthrough article |image=Defiance-Title-C2.PNG |caption=The loading screen for Chapter 2. |game= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) }} This entry regards the second level of ''Defiance'' ; for entries in the Dark Chronicle, see Dark Chronicle (term) Chapter 2: Escape form the Elder God Chamber, also known as''' Chapter 2: Raziel - Underworld', was the second level of ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It followed Raziel as he attempted to escape from the Elder God in the 'Underworld' and reach the Material Realm. Plot Chapter 2 showed the fate of Raziel following the conclusion of Soul Reaver 2, where in his weakened state, Raziel had returned to the Elder God in the depths of the 'Underworld'. Following a debate regarding Raziel's motivations for his defiance of the Elder (and his apparent "cowardice"), Raziel feigned submission and 'accepted' his role as a servant of the Elder. Like ''Chapter 1'' (and the beginning of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver), the initial 'Underworld' areas served as a tutorial for Raziel and his unique abilities; highlighting basic jumping and Gliding, Checkpoints, Soul Devouring, Wall Climbing and basic Combat. After escaping from the Elder into the Spectral Realm, Raziel discovered that his restraints had merely been relaxed, as the Elder would no longer provide Planar Portals for Raziel to enter the Material Realm. Investigating his surroundings, Raziel was able to Phase Through a set of bars to enter the Main Cemetery. Transcript Dark Chronicle: Raziel in the Underworld Dialogue: The Underworld Dialogue: The Cemetery Notes *In this Chapter, Raziel can collect 2 Arcane tomes - with both Health talismans and Telekinesis runes missing as they require the 'physical' effects of the Material Realm to utilise them. Similarly Raziel begins the Chapter with both the Spectral and Material Reaver enhancements, but he can only utilise the Spectral Reaver at this time. Raziel encounters three enemy classes during this chapter; the Sluagh, Tentacles and at the end of the chapter faces two Reaper archons . *Raziel has the main objective "Escape from the Underworld" and the minor objectives "Find a way out of the Caverns", "Seek an exit from the Crypts" and "Defeat the Archons". ''Prima's Defiance Guide'' labels this chapter "Escape from the Elder God Chamber". *''Prima's Defiance Guide'' labels the rooms in this chapter as "Elder God Chamber", "Cavern of Lost Souls", "Sluagh Cavern", "Ascending Cavern", "Sunken Tomb", "Tomb Entrance Connector" and "Main Cemetery". It also refers to the initial starting area as "The Underworld" (despite developer comments that this term is synonymous with the "Spectral Realm"). *The 'Underworld' has several interesting features in the initial chambers, along with several eyes and tentacles (presumably connected to the Elder God, unlike later Tentacles), there are symbols representing the Wheel of Fate and Soul Spiral and several 'fossils' visible in the walls of several chambers. The chapter also features two distinct Nosgothic 'languages'; with a complicated Lovecraft's Diary message in the Elder God Chamber and a Blood Script sign (which reads "rest in peace") as Raziel enters the Main Cemetery. Gallery Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-001.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-002.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-003.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-004.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-005.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-006.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-007.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-008.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-009.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-010.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-011.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-012.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-013.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-014.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-015.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-016.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-017.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-018.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-019.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-020.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-021.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-022.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-023.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-024.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-025.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-026.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-027.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-028.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-029.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-030.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-031.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-032.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-033.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-034.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-035.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-036.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-037.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-038.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-039.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-040.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-041.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-042.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-043.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-044.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-045.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-046.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-047.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-048.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-049.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-050.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-051.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-052.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-053.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-054.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-055.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-056.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-057.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-058.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-059.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-060.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-061.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-062.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-063.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-064.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-065.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-066.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-067.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-068.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-069.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-070.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-071.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-072.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-073.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-074.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-075.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-076.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-077.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-078.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-079.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-080.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-081.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-082.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-083.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-084.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-085.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-086.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-087.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-088.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-089.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-090.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-091.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-092.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-093.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-094.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-095.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-096.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-097.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-098.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-099.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-100.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-101.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-102.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-103.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-104.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-105.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-106.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-107.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-108.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-109.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-110.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-111.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-112.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-113.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-114.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-115.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-116.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-117.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-118.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-119.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-120.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-121.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-122.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-123.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-124.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-125.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-126.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-127.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-128.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-129.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-130.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-131.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-132.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-133.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-134.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-135.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-136.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-137.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-138.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-139.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-140.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-141.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-142.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-143.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-144.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-145.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-146.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-147.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-148.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-149.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-150.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-151.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-152.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-153.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-154.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-155.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-156.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-157.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-158.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-159.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-160.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-161.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-162.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-163.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-164.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-165.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-166.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-167.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld Defiance-DC-RazielInTheUnderworld-168.png|Cutscene: Raziel in the Underworld See also * Chapter 2: Raziel - The Underworld Script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Defiance